La valeur d'une vie
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Nathaniel a survécu. La conséquence? Les démons ont gagné. Enfermés dans leur corps, ce sont devenus des tyrans. Un seul obstacle à leur pouvoir:Bartiméus et kitty qu'un coup du destin pourrait rassembler.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction, ceci n'est qu'un prologue assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ . Par contre les chapitres arriveront bien plus lentement vu que cette fanfiction est seulement en cours d'écriture.

Chap 1:Banlieue

C'était une petite maison de banlieue qui commençait à avoir de l'âge. Son crépis avait été refait et les pelouses étaient bien entretenues. Tout à la vision de cette maison renvoyait à la quiétude tranquille d'une famille ni top aisée, ni trop pauvre. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer l'air rafraichissant du soir et le soleil déclinant. Dans la pièce principale les habitants discutaient, inconsciants du danger qui se rapprochait. Le grand père jouait avec sa petite fille aux légos, tandis que les frères, déjà plus grands mettaient la table dans le salon.

Une voiture, noire, les vitres teintées, biffurqua dans la rue déserte en cette toute fin d'après-midi. Le vehicule freina brusquement et s'arrêta devant la maison. Deux hommes, la petite cinquantaine, le costume de comptable et les lunettes noires, s'extripèrent de la voiture. Celui aux cheveux blonds sortit negligeament ce qui semblait être une liste, la consulta et fit un grand sourir à l'autre. Ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Ils toquèrent.

Une femme d'âge moyen leur ouvrit. Elle palit au moment où elle sembla les reconnaîte puis les laissa rentrer. Une voix d'homme lui demanda qui venait leur rendre visite à une telle heure. Elle lui répondit le souffle court un simple « les officiels ». Un silence se fit dans le salon. Ils entrèrent.

-Nous venons chercher Max Shaper, âgé de 82 ans.

Le grand père repoussa doucement sa petite fille et se leva, digne. Le reste de la famille se resserra. Ils étaiient visiblement assomés.

-Veux mon papi, pourquoi doit partir?

-Tout le monde part un jour ou l'autre jeune fille, lui répondit une voix étrangement douce.

Cependant la petite ne semblait pas convaincu par la voix démoniaque et s'accrocha à une jambe de son papi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

-Lâchez-le jeune fille ou nous allons devoir vous punir.

Le grand père essaya de la faire partir mais elle tint bon. Le blond grimaça, soudain énervé et la pris dans ses bras. La gamine hurla et lui mordit la main. L'homme ou tout du moins celui qui ressemblait à un homme regarda sa main qui saignait d'un air hébété, tenant toujours cette petite peste dans ses bras puis ses traits,d'abord aussi lisses que sa voix se tordit et sans perdre un instant il la rejetta loin de lui. Puis les démons partirent avec l'homme qui les suivait mécaniquement maintenant, sans un regard en arrière. Le corps de la fillette décrivit une longue courbe, irréaliste puis finit sa trajectoire sur l'escalier. Un crac sonore se fit entendre. La petite ne se releva pas. Il n'y eu aucune réaction chez les membres de sa famille, puis la mère poussa un long cri et le père la détourna de cette vision macabre, l'amenant dans une autre pièce. Les deux ainés suivirent le mouvement, presque indifférents.

La voiture démarrait dehors et une larme coula sur la joue du dernier devant le corps de sa soeur puis un cri de dément sortit de sa gorge, avant que le père arrive subitement et muselle de sa main la bouche hurlante.

-Chut! Ils vont revenir sinon. Je vais appeler le samu.

Le gamin comme sa soeur quelques minutes avant mordit une main fautive puis ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Elle est morte, elle est morte!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Souterrain

La pièce était dans la pénombre, Kitty regarde la silhouette immobile de son fils endormit. Son petit miracle qui avait pesé sur des milliers de vie...son seul égoïsme. Sans sa hargne à vouloir sauver Nathaniel, il ne serait pas né et de cela elle n'avait aucun regret. 15 ans déjà... Et tant de souffrance humaines qui aurait pu être évitées si elle l'avait laisser se sacrifier! Nathaniel aurait réussit à tuer Noudra, elle n'en doutait pas mais il était si faible, si meurtrit qu'il serait mort, et c'était aussi une certitude. Elle l'avait alors forcé à arrêter sa traque et à fuir. Depuis elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par le lui reprocher mais c'était Nathaniel, il était exceptionnel. Il l'avait simplement remercié, lui donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait et même plus. Grâce à lui elle avait eu Jay et avait fondé une famille.

La vie n'était pas facile tous les jours car la petite communauté vivait traquée mais avoir Nathaniel à ses côtés lui suffisait. Ils avaient finit par aménager les égouts. Elle eu un sourire ironique en se rappelant que sans le dégout des démons pour la pollution, ils ne seraient peut être pas aussi salubres. Les dessous d'une ville pluri-millénaire comme Londres ou Paris était un vrai gruyière qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

-Kitty, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, nous devons sortir ce soir, lui murmure le sus-nommé manquant de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

-J'arrive Nat', je suis prête à sortir.

Les sorties étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux pour eux. Il s'agissait de différentes missions qui se passaient à l'air libre, souvent la nuit. Cela allait du vol de journaux pour se tenir au courant à l'organisation d'un attentat à l'argent, autrement dit une attaque contre les démons grâce à des armes d'argent. Armes qui se faisaient toujours plus rares, les démons empêchant l'exploitation de mines d'argent et rachetant tout l'argent existant. Jamais de meurtre d'humain, elle l'avait interdit. Kitty ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu empêcher ses amis de commettre ces meurtres. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment son ascendant sur ses semblables s'était développé. Quand elle demandait pourquoi à Nathaniel il répondait simplement: « tu rayonnes ». Car depuis 13 ans ils lui avaient toujours obeit, les ex-magiciens comme les plus jeunes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: En prison

La prison était trop étroite, les millers de fils qui le retenait l'étouffait plus surement que la douleur qu'il avait ressentit il y avait déjà quelques années. Au début cette prison avait été agréable, elle répondait à son besoin de liberté après de longues années d'asservissement par la douleur. Puis inexorablement cette enveloppe était apparut comme ce qu'elle était de par sa fonction première: une prison. Il ne l'avait soupçonné que lorsqu'il avait eu accès à ces livres que les humains appellaient philosophie, qui décrivaient le corps comme le tombeau de l'âme. La vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux quand il avait commencer à se voir obliger à un régime perpétuel sous peine de voir son enveloppe devenir trop petite. Mais les choses n'en étaient pas restées là: il avait vieillit, son corps avait vieillit. Corps qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien. Cette vieille carne de Bartiméus avait raison. Il avait perdu droit à l'autre lieu, il s'était condamné à l'exil éternel. Son corps frissonna. Comment détacher son essence de ce corps, qui de toute façon allait pourir? Naeryan grimaça au vu de cette réaction si ostencible de ce corps qui après des années lui paraissait encore incontrôlable. Après de trop longue tergiversations elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Elle devait appeler le traître Bartiméus, il serait que faire.

Son corps d'homme d'âge mur eu encore un moment de dégout à l'idée de soumettre un de ces frères comme le faisait les magiciens avant elle. Elle soupira et se décida enfin. Elle n'avait tracé qu'un pentacle pour Bartiméus, elle n'en avait pas besoin elle saurait résister à Bartiméus s'il se montrait récalcitrant.

Les mots en latin s'égrènèrent lentement tandis qu'elle psalmodiait l'invocation.

-Viens Bartiméus.

Une colonne noire apparut lentement et se solidifia lentement, hésitante et interrogative.

-Bonjours Naeryan, tu joue au magicien maintenant?

Une manière de masquer mon trouble, l'entrée en matière est cruciale et j'en suis un spétialiste! Je vous ai raconté le jour où...je m'égard là. D'ailleurs la réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

-Ne sois pas insultant Bart'.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si c'est vrai. Je dois te dire que j'admire ton culot: m'invoquer dans un corps d'homme et sans protection...je pourrais détruire ton corps.

-Tu n'as jamais pu me vaincre bart', arrête ton char!

-Alors pourquoi as tu besoin de mes modestes services si ce n'est par pur sadisme? Serais tu entrain de trahir tes petits copains?

Elle hoche doucement la tête:

-Toujours aussi intelligent petit djiin. Cela me tue de l'admettre mais je crois que tu avais raison. Cela fait 15 ans et ce corps commence déjà à être vieux et à tomber en lambeaux! J'ai besoin d'être délivrée de cette prison, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu m'aides!

-Personnellement je ne peux rien pour toi. A part te tuer j'ajoute avec un ton plein d'espoir. Je ne suis qu'un petit djinn comme tu dis..., je continu quant même rien que pour lui couper la chique, Les seuls qui auraient pu t'aider sont les magiciens. Nat' était futé je me souviens, je continu, pour lui montrer mon intelligence pure, il aurait pu trouver une faille dans ton invocation et l'annuler.

-Qui est ce Nat? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler! Un magicien rebel?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, là je m'interronps, j'espère qu'il est vivant alors dans le doute je me tais, pour ne pas lui causer de tort. Je sais, je parle trop des fois.

Quand je reprends, j'ai retrouvé mon doux ton sarcastique:

-_s_i tu as confiance en moi alors laisse moi libre de mener des investigations ces prochains jours, je tente.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser libre? Je ne sais pas tes motifs mais tu as été trop proche des magiciens pour être laissé en liberté!

-Tu t'entends? Tu parles comme un magicien! C'est à prendre ou à laisser, comme tu le fais remarquer j'avais un certains attachement pour certains d'entre eux donc pas question de les mettre en danger! Er si tu veux que je t'aides tu vas devoir me mettre au courant des derniers évênements!

-Je te met au courant mais je t'ordonne de mener tes recherches de manière à répondre à mes besoins et à ne faire de mal ni causer aucun détriments à un quelqonque djinn!

-Bien tu sais que je n'ai pas les mains libres. Bon cela me paraît correct, parles.

-il y a 10 ans quand nous avons pris le pouvoir, nous étions 15, les autres, tu les avais tué avec Mandrake. Farqual était furieux mais sa colère a fini par s'appaiser et il nous à permis de survivre en nous enseignant ce monde...et en nous mettant au régime. Manger moins d'humains quoi. Nous gouvernons les plébéiens de la planète entière et certains nous prenne pour des dieux même! Enfin! Il gouverne avec Noudra depuis Londres. Il a obligé les humains à réduire les puantes pollutions et à apprendre le respect. Il siège avec son parlement constitué de démons uniquement, les humains étant insupportables. C'est lui qui décide des lois, les humains doivent s'adapter et les accepter, même si dans sa grande mansuétude, il en retire certaines quand on le supplit. Il les a concentrés dans les villes et veille à ce qu'ils ai des assez bonnes conditions de vie pour se reproduire, ils sont beaucoup plus heureux que avant notre règne!

-Cesses cette propagande veux-tu! Que sais tu des enjeux de pouvoirs? Reste-t-il des magiciens humains? Certains humains résistent-ils?

Les pauvres s'ils se voyaient! Comment on-t-ils pu se laisser devenir aussi humains?J'ai honte pour eux.

-Il reste un petit groupe de fauteurs de trouble qui réussit à terroriser nos intermédiaires humains de temps en temps, ils s'appelent les ptolémés. Mais ils n'ont pas d'écoute dans la population qui les craint. Ils ne mettent pas en péril l'ordre social ni notre gloire! Ce sont les seuls, la connaissance est contrôlée, il n'y a plus de magiciens, de philosophes ou de spécialistes des langues anciennes, c'est moins risqué et puis pour ce que les humains en faisait...

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles: les ptolémés! Kitty au moins était encore vivante! La gamine était la seule à avoir été capable d'une telle chose! Pour peu j'embrasserai cette bonne vieille Naeryan.

-Il n'y a pas de problème avec l'immunité?

-Non le niveau d'émission magique est au plus bas niveau possible! Ceux déjà immunisés ont été les premiers à nous nourrir, les plus jeunes ne savent pas qu'ils le sont.

-Bien alors laisse moi aller à ma mission, je crois qu'il y a une chance pour que je trouve des personnes qui pourraient t'aider, mais es tu capable d'accepter de traiter avec des humains? De leur fournir des contreparties?

-N'essaie pas de me faire comploter contre nos frères, Bartiméus! Je suis loyale jusqu'à ma mort à mes frères contrairement aux misérables humains que tu fréquentais! Ton appel me meurtrit suffisement!

-Jusqu'a ta mort, évidemment! Qui approche en termes humains d'ailleurs. Je suis juste réaliste, même si je les trouve, ils ne voudrons pas t'aider pour rien! Et je ne suis pas un parjure non plus! Je ne te les livrerais pas.

-Si je te l'ordonne si!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, soit réaliste!

-Si tu veux ta liberté d'action Bart' alors acceptes de leur transmettre ma demande c'est tout, je règlerais les modalités moi même!

-Entendu, dans combien? J'aime sa proposition, elle est claire, elle me laisse libre, que demander de plus?

-Tu as trois jours, tu peux revenir quand tu veux mais après le couché de soleil.

-Entendu! Puisse votre erreur être réparée,je réplique de toute mon urbanité;

J'essaie de ne pas être trop optimiste, mais depuis 10 ans des souvenirs reviennent, me rattachant à cette terre plus encore que l'image de ptolémé, mort depuis longtemps lui. L'espoir me revient. Saleté d'émotion humaine! Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas appelé plus tôt?

-Je l'espère aussi!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:De l'ombre à la lumière

Je cherche en aveugle, dans les endroits anciens d'abord. Je n'obtiens aucun résultat, tout à tellement changé dans ces petits quartiers populaires! Puis j'essaie des lieux moins évident, plus loin: usines, banlieues, villages limithrophes, même forêt nouvelle et déjà touffue. Toujours rien. Bon dieu je suis sur qu'ils sont à Londres, malgré tout! Je sais que kitty y est, cette information est claire comme une marque au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Voyons, où pouvoir chercher? J'ai fouillé ciel et terre! D'émission magique aucune. Minute ciel et terre. Je hurle presque de bonheur! Bartiméus vieil idiot. Et terre bien sur! Le dessous de londres doit être interessant... Mais les démons n'y auraient-t-ils pas pensés? Bon vérifier ne coûte rien. J'hésite Métro ou égouts? Le métro a été remis à neuf entier, pas de parties obscures ou condamnées. Fier de mes déductions je suis désespéré à l'idée de devoir aller sous terre -je suis une créature d'air moi d'abord!- je me lève et me transforme. La petite fourmi part sans se presser, invisible sous sa toile de dissimulation. Elle rigole, étonnant pour une fourmi, hein?

Deux heures plus tard je ne rigole plus du tout. Parce que le problème avec un déguisement de fourmi c'est que ce n'est pas l'animal le plus rapide, alors pour explorer tous les égouts de Londres... bon d'accord, j'exagère, juste les parties qui semblent habriter de la vie. Si vous saviez, je suis tombé sur un nid de cafard, j'ai faillit me faire bouffer par d'énormes rats et j'ai même croiser des chauves souris. Quoi? Ce n'est pas normal de confondre des humains avec des chauves souris? Mais enfin, tout le monde sait qu'ils puent autant! Une odeur déplaisante me chatouille d'ailleurs de nouveau les mandibules. Il y a des sources de chaleur pas loin. Bon je vais vérifier et puis si je tombe encore sur des bêbêtes qui grouillent ou qui volent je rentre dans l'autre lieu jusqu'à demain pour prendre un peu de repos, non mais! Je m'approche du renfoncement incriminé. Le petit panneau qui contenait une batterie électrique est hors service. Je rentre dedans m'attendant à trouver des tonnes de fils et là, miracle juste une feuille de mousse qui rempli l'espace et me barre le passage.

La petite fourmi se tortille entre le bord du boitier et la feuille pour se glisser derrière et se retrouver face à de la pierre. Bon demi tour, ce n'est pas une petite fourmi qui va pouvoir s'occuper d'un vilain mur de pierre. Deux secondes après une fumée noire apparaît devant le boîtier et un minautor majestueux apparaît. Délicatement-enfin pour un minautor- il arrache le panneau puis la feuille pour s'interesser au mur. Il approche la main du mur....pour la retirer comme brûlé! Il y a de l'argent pas loin! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que le panneau coulisse.

-Tu bouges tu es mort démon!

Espérer retarder l'échéance ne servait à rien et Kitty le savait. Ils finieraient par les retrouver.

Leur résistance n'avait qu'un mérite:vivre l'instant présent libre. Surveiller leur arrière était donc inutile selon elle. Maudit tour de garde! Une crampe se fit sentir et elle remua discrètement son pied, n'osant pas se lever de son poste de garde. Elle était assise dans un ronfoncement du mur et surveillait un couloir sans issu qui se terminait par un mur de profondes pierres grises. Elle allait s'endormir d'ennui quand le mur s'illumina soudain, dénonçant une présence démoniaque toute proche. Le coeur de Kitty fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son poul s'accélera brusquement. Souple comme un chat elle bondit sans un bruit et s'approcha, un disque brillant apparut dans ses mains. D'un geste vif elle appuie sur le coin droit du mur, à l'angle. L'effet fut immédiat, le mur pivota, révèlant un minautor à l'air étonné qui la regarde sans bouger. Les mots mille fois répétés dans sa tête sortent automatiquement.

-Tu bouges, tu es mort démon!

Le minautor la scruta puis sourit. Kitty haussa les sourcils, elle se rappellait que les démons avaient des réactions des fois bizarres face à leur mort, mais de l'amusement...

-Doucement gamine, tu pourrais me blesser.

-C'est le but! Qui es tu? Pour qui travailles tu? Si tu ne peux pas répondre, j'en suis désolée mais prépares toi à voir ton essence être dispersée!

-Les ptolémées? J'ai su qui était derrière tout ça dès que j'ai entendu ce nom.

Sacrée Kitty, même avec 15 ans de plus elle est tout de suite reconnaissable, son aura brillant de milles feux n'a pas vieillie, elle est toujours aussi belle. Pour le moment nous nous dévisageons, moi amusé de savoir quand elle me reconnaitra, elle incrédule face à un démon qui n'a qu'une envie-suspecte je peux la comprendre-celle de faire la conversation. Finalement la colère l'emporte.

-Tu ne devrais pas lancer ce nom si légèrement démon, qui est tu pour te l'autoriser?

Je l'adore cette gamine, décidément pour une humaine elle est toujours aussi prometteuse! D'habitude les humaisn oublient très rapidement les leçons du passé, elle se souvient visiblement de la mienne. J'en gonflerais bien d'orgueil- comme c'est bon pour les gnomes je me retiens, preuve de ma maîtrise de moi-même impressionante-mais j'opte plutôt pour une révélation de ma glorieuse identité d'une manière toute subtile.

-Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, kitty.

Je sais je ne suis pas patient mais que voulez vous, imaginez la perte tragique que cela représenterait si je ne transmettais pas mes divines pensées aux autres. En tout cas ma chère kitty me regarde maintenant les yeux ronds comme des assiettes, un vrai poisson hors de l'eau. Je pourrais presque la voir réfléchir.

-C'est une blague, comment savez vous mon nom? Qu'avez vous fait à Bartiméus? Vous l'avez enfermé dans un corps, c'est cela?

Brave petite! Enfin je suis heureux de la détromper, piégé dans un corps? Beurk, je croyais déjà vous avoir montré les loques que cela faisait! Je prend mon aspect préféré et fait revivre Ptolémé pour quels instants. Son visage passe de la suspiçion pure au choc quand elle remarque le grain de beauté au dessus de la joue.

-Tu vas me vexer! Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je suis inimitable!

-Bartiméus.

Elle court dans mes bras et s'y jette littéralement. Ah qu'ils sont sentimntales, ces humains. Je grimace en sentant l'acier de son disque qu'elle tient toujours. Elle le voit et l'envoye pa terre en me lançant un regard d'excuse avant de marmonner:

-Désolée, les habitudes.

Ses traits sont toujours aussi marqués et alors qu'elle doit avoir 32 ans elle en paraît 50. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu vivre pour l'empêcher définitvement de récupérer de son passage dans l'autre lieu.

Quand elle me lâche enfin elle me prend la main et comme une enfant me pousse vers la porte. Je me laisse traîner avec rétissance. Elle a de la chance, s'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, je lui aurais envoyé une bonne déflagration! Moi, je veux pas rencontrer ses petits camarades! J'aime pas les humains! Pourquoi je suis venu déjà? Ah oui, j'aime bien Kitty. C'est fou ce que je peux avoir des trous de mémoire parfois.


End file.
